


The First Date

by nevercomestheday



Series: The Colin and Liv Saga [1]
Category: Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Blind Date, Cute, Dinner, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Het, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercomestheday/pseuds/nevercomestheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taran sets Colin up on a first date with a girl he thinks he'll love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a wonderful prompt by the wonderful Liv, the first of several prompts in this series! Writing it was fun and I can't wait to write the rest. <3 I hope you like it!!

 

“Man, Colin, have I ever met the girl for you!” Taran says excitedly as he walks into Colin's office.

“Oh, not this again,” Colin chuckles, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. He doesn't even look up from his phone, scrolling through Twitter lazily with his thumb. “Don't you remember what happened last time you tried to set me up with one of these dream girls?”

“Come on, that was one time! I think you'll like this one though, really.” He slugs his friend playfully and sits down on the couch next to him. “She's cute, and funny, and in fact, she performs at UCB. I heard Lorne was thinking of bringing her in for an audition.”

“Wouldn't that be dipping my pen in the company ink?” Colin laughs.

“Nah, she hasn't been hired yet!” Taran beams.

“Okay, okay. Fine. Tell me more about her, what's her name?” Colin's interest is suddenly piqued, turning to face Taran and putting his phone in his pocket.

“Well, her name is Liv Wynd. She's got shiny, jet black hair, big blue eyes, a cute Aussie accent, the best laugh you've ever heard...”

“Sounds like you're pretty keen on her yourself, Mr. Happily Married!” Colin chimes in.

“Oh, shut it!” Taran teases.

“What's she like, though? Like, personality-wise?”

“Well, she's hilarious. Loves improv, loves performance. She's pretty easy-going, nice, friendly... So, I told her you'd take her out for dinner.” Taran grins.

“What? Thanks for making plans on my behalf without even telling me, jerk!” Colin says, trying to sound angry but laughing instead. “Lucky I'm interested! So, when did you say I'd take her out?”

Taran glances down at his watch. “Uh... Seven?” He flinches, expecting a slug to the shoulder.

“That only gives me an hour to get ready! Damn it, Killam... Okay, okay, where are we meeting?” Colin pulls his phone back out, fixing his hair in the front-facing camera.

“You know that place Bianca, on Bleecker?”

“Oh, yeah, I've been there. Nice choice, Matchmaker,” he nods. “I'm gonna go home and get myself ready.”

 

The night air is warm and a little humid, and Colin finds a parking spot up by the front of the lot. As he takes his keys from the ignition, he wonders how Taran described him to Liv.

There's a small crowd waiting for a table, as is the norm for this restaurant, and the smiling blonde hostess tells him there'll be a thirty minute wait.

He shrugs, thinking he can probably manage fifteen minutes of conversation and another fifteen of awkward compliments.

 

Colin scans the dimly-lit room for a girl fitting Taran's description, but it's hard to tell if anyone really fits it in the shadows.

Finally, someone walks in. Colin is taken aback for a second- could that be her? She's certainly cute, gorgeous even, and her hair is the darkest and deepest black he's ever seen. She's alone, and she looks like she's trying to find someone.

He swallows the nervous lump in his throat and decides to go for broke. It can't hurt to just ask if she's his date, right?

He walks up to her, smiling wide. “Liv?” he asks, voice wavering slightly.

The girl's eyes light up. “Colin? Hi!”

She reaches out to shake his hand, and he chuckles in relief.

“Hey! So nice to finally meet you! Taran told me I'd be looking for someone cute, but I didn't realize he meant beautiful!”

It was hard to see in the low lights, but they both blush.

“Oh, god, thanks!” Liv giggles. “I mean, look who's talking! You're pretty good looking yourself!”

“Pff, I-” Colin starts, but is interrupted by the hostess.

“Jost, party of two?” she calls over the crowd.

“Sounds like that's us. After you!” He gestures comically for her to walk in front of him.

She laughs most of the way to the table, and Colin can't help but notice how right Taran was about her laugh- it's unique, sort of bubbly and very genuine. It sends butterflies swirling up through his stomach.

 

The wine is delicious, the food divine, but if you asked Colin, he wouldn't be able to tell you what he's eating. He can hardly look away from the girl across the table, and the conversation is so engaging that he's almost put sugar instead of parmesan on his pasta... twice.

 

“You know,” Colin says as the waitress walks off with their dishes. “I could really go for some ice cream right about now.” A smile sweeps his face.

“I'm game! Where?” Liv asks, leaning forward across the table.

“Well... There _is_ Cones, but it's a walk...” He holds out his hand to her.

“It's a beautiful night, why not?” she smiles as she takes it.

“And with a beautiful girl, how can I go wrong?” He chuckles at how corny he's coming across.

She blushes, and once the check is paid, they walk out together, Colin leading Liv through the huddled crowd still at the entrance.

 

The walk to Cones is cloudless and starry, and though at first the conversation continues at the same pace it did in the restaurant, things soon slow down.

Colin never let go of Liv's hand from when they pushed through the people in the restaurant, and he can feel electricity surge through his palm where it meets hers.

Walking down the sidewalk together, hand in hand, feels so natural. It's somehow both new and exciting and already familiar all at once.

 

“Okay, here we are! What do you want?” Colin asks, dropping Liv's hand and patting her back affectionately.

“Oh no, you paid for dinner! I couldn't possibly let you pay for ice cream, too!” she says.

“Ah-ah, I won't even hear it. It's my treat.” He smiles coyly. “If it makes you feel better, you can pay next time.”

Liv's knees suddenly feel weak, and her face hurts from smiling so much. _Next time._

“Okay,” she says coolly. 

 

There aren't many places to sit in the shop itself, so the two decide to find a bench outside to sit and eat their ice cream. 

“Is that any good?” Liv asks, eyeing Colin's vanilla cone.

Without hesitation, he holds it out to her. “Go ahead and try it.”

She licks the scoop, careful not to push it off the cone. Once she's tried it, she nods happily. 

“Very good!” 

“Yeah. How's yours?” Colin grins.

Liv smiles, but doesn't hold out her cone. “Why don't you taste for yourself?” she says softly.

“Gladly,” Colin whispers as he leans in.

He kisses her gently and sweetly, his lips cold from dessert. He parts his lips slightly, and she leans in just a bit closer.

It's not a long kiss, but when they pull away, both are blushing and smiling wide. 

“Delicious,” Colin says.

 

Colin and Liv walk back toward the restaurant for Colin's car. 

“It's really no trouble at all to drive you home,” he says. “I wouldn't want you to get in a cab now, anyway. It's a little late.”

“Thank you so much,” she beams, wrapping another arm around the one she's holding and squeezing it in a hug. 

 

When they get to her apartment, he walks her to the door and wraps his arms around her in a warm hug.

His embrace is warm and safe, and he squeezes her tightly before pulling back to meet her gaze.

“I had a really great time with you tonight,” he murmurs, taking her hands.

“So did I,” she breathes.

He leans in to kiss her again, this time a little bit longer and a little bit deeper. She brushes her tongue gently along his bottom lip, and he squeezes her hands.

“Call me?” he whispers as he steps back.

“Absolutely,” she smiles. “Goodnight!”

“Goodnight, beautiful Liv,” he says as he walks back to his car.

 

She blushes all the way up the stairs.

 


End file.
